Can I sleep with you?
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: Una Riza de 10 años tiene una pesadilla sobre su madre. No puede ir adonde su padre para que la consuele, por lo que va a donde Roy. Young!Royai


**N/T: **Ya os estaréis acostumbrando a verme por aquí con traducciones, ¿no? Pues eso, que aquí os dejo otro fic Royai, para variar (aunque esté buscando permisos para traducir sobre otras parejas). Esta maravillosa historia la ha creado** videogamelover221**. FMA pertenece a la gran H. Arakawa

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Aquí tenemos un fic Royai de jóvenes! Tengo que decir que estoy orgullosa de esta historia. Creo que me salió muy agradable. En esta historia, Riza y Roy tienen 10 años. Ellos y Berthold Hawkeye pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.

**¿Puedo dormir contigo?**

_Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un prado. Era un prado lleno de flores. Ella se incorporó y miró a su alrededor para ver que todas las flores eran del gusto de su madre: __margaritas__, __rosas, lirios__y__nomeolvides__. La joven se levantó y vio que llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo brillante y que además estaba descalza. Aquel color reflejaba su ánimo. La niña estaba muy feliz; y eso era un algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido._

_Entonces, vio como alguien cruzaba el campo. La mujer se parecía a ella. Tenía el pelo rubio, muy corto y los ojos marrones. La bella mujer tenía una cara maternal y un largo y blanco vestido. También estaba descalza. La mujer estaba recogiendo flores y poniéndolas en una cesta marrón. La niña no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. "¿Mamá?" susurró. La mujer no la oyó. "¿Mamá?" dijo un poco más alto. De nuevo sin respuesta. "¡Mamá!" gritó. Por fin, la mujer la miró. _

"_¿Riza?" articuló. Puso la cesta de las flores en el suelo. _

_¿Por qué no podía hablar? Pensó Riza, pero no le importó. En cambio empezó a correr hacia ella. La mujer hizo lo mismo. Lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, pues no había visto a su madre desde que ésta había muerto. _

_Mientras corría, el brillante azul del cielo se volvió una mezcla entre rojo y naranja. El aire empezó a oler a humo. Pronto, eso se volvió demasiado para la joven madre, y se paró por culpa de un ataque de tos. La niña corrió aún más rápido. No quería volver a perder a su madre. Entonces fue cuando vio la figura de su padre en el cielo. Las llamas comenzaron a aparecer en el prado. Estaba jugando con fuego de nuevo._

"_¡Para!" gritó. Él estaba arruinando la utopía de su madre, y la estaba matando de nuevo. Las llamas crecieron, crecieron deprisa. Su madre estaba en el suelo, boqueando en busca de aire. El ardiente fuego se acercaba hacía ella._

_Riza fue a todo correr hasta ella y la cogió de la mano. "¡MAMÁ!" chilló._

_Su madre sostuvo su mano y vociferó, "¡Riza!" mientras las llamas se la engullían. _

"¡Mamá!" exclamó Riza en medio de la noche. Se encontró en medio de su dormitorio. Estaba sudando bajo su largo y blanco camisón. Riza se enderezó y observo a su alrededor. Estaba oscuro y silencioso. Sabía que no podría volver a dormirse, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió al corredor. ¿A dónde podía ir? Riza no podía ir a donde su padre. Él se estaba volviendo más aterrador incluso que el sueño. Entonces pensó en el chico nuevo.

Su nombre era Roy Mustang. Estaba intentando aprender la alquimia del fuego como su padre. Ella no podía entender cómo alguien podría querer aprender algo así, pero su padre decía que se iba a utilizar para ayudar a la gente. Roy y ella eran más cercanos cuando eran más pequeños, pero se habían separado un poco desde que ella se fue a un colegio mejor. Tal vez él me pueda ayudar, pensó.

Riza se dirigió al pasillo que estaba al fondo del corredor, a la derecha; se asomó a la habitación. Entonces, se acercó a su cama y susurró, "¿Roy?"Él se movió. "¿Roy, estás despierto?"

Él abrió sus ojos de ónix para mirar a la joven. "¿Estas despierto?" volvió a preguntar.

"Ahora sí," dijo adormilado. Se enderezó y se frotó los ojos. "¿Qué haces aquí, Riza? Es medianoche."

"Lo sé. H-he tenido una pesadilla," dijo. Él la miró detenidamente. Parecía que había estado llorando y estaba temblando. "¿Puedo… dormir contigo?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?" volvió a preguntar.

"¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu padre?" Roy estaba muy confuso.

Riza apartó la mirada y la clavó en el suelo. "Él está empezando a asustarme más que mi sueño." admitió.

Roy la miró fijamente, extrañado. "¿Estás asustada de tu propio padre?"

Ella le miro de nuevo y asintió levemente. Él suspiró y dijo, "Está bien, sube." Riza se subió a la cama mientras el chico le dejaba un hueco. Ella se fijó en que llevaba un pijama azul. Afortunadamente, la cama era para dos y tenían otra almohada. Se tumbaron simultáneamente y se encararon.

"Gracias, Roy." dijo.

"No hay problema." Riza no lo podía ver, pero la cara del moreno estaba sonrojándose con una leve sombra rosa. "¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?" dejó escapar.

"Claro, adelante."

"¿Por qué estas asustada de tu padre?"

La rubia dirigió la mirada hacia el techo. "Bueno… desde que mi madre murió, lo único que hace es trabajar en su investigación y además tiene una mirada psicópata. Mi madre solía traer luz a su mirada, pero la luz murió junto a ella."

"Si no te importa que lo pregunte, ¿Cómo murió tu madre?"

"Nadie lo sabe con exactitud. La gente dice que se enveneno a sí misma, pero no me lo creo. Pienso que simplemente tenía una enfermedad desconocida."

Roy movió la cabeza hacia ella y le dijo, "Yo tampoco creo que se suicidara."

Ella también dirigió su cara hacia la de él y sonrió. "Es agradable oír a alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo." dijo.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa. "Siempre te cubriré las espaldas."

"Y yo la tuya."

"Vale, es hora de dormir. Buenas noches." dijo Roy.

"Buenas noches." respondió ella. Roy comenzó a volverse cuando ella añadió, "¿Roy?"

El se volvió otra vez y dijo, "¿Si?"

"¿Qué pasa si tengo otra pesadilla?" preguntó.

Él agarro su mano. "No la vas a tener," dijo confiado. "Estoy aquí. Me echaran un vistazo y esos malos sueños no irán tras de ti porque estarán demasiado aturdidos por mi elegancia."

Riza rió. "¡Ja! ¿Qué elegancia? Ellos se reirían de tu aspecto."

Roy soltó su mano y se cruzó de brazos. "Dímelo de nuevo, ¿Por qué he aceptado hacer esto?"

Ella sonrió burlonamente. "Porque me amas." le dijo en broma.

"¡Ew, no lo hago!" dijo poniendo cara de asco.

"Es porque somos amigos, ¿verdad?" ella le miró con cara seria.

Él tenía una mirada tranquilizadora. "Si, somos amigos."

Riza sonrió con la cara llena de alegría. "¡Bien! Bueno, buenas noches Roy."

"Buenas noches Riza." Se volvió hacia su lado.

Cuando Riza volvió a dormirse, tuvo un encantador sueño lleno de alegría y un campo de flores.

**N/A:** ¡Hecho! Espero que os haya gustado. Perdonadme si hubo algo de OOC a veces, pero es que ellos eran niños y así es como los he retratado. ¡Revisadme y no me queméis por favor!

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** ¡He aquí otra traducción! Tengo que admitir que esta historia me encanta y estoy agradecida de que me hayan dejado traducirla. Sugerencias, consejos, criticas, lo que sea, en review o MP.


End file.
